emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7170 (30th April 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Jimmy is gutted when Jai gives Laurel a poor reference by admitting that she was drunk at work. Jai suggests that Jimmy shouldn't trust Laurel with his child. Kerry and Ruby try to remain positive about Sean as Ali and Dan meet with the consultant for news on his recovery. Unsure whether to employ Laurel and with Tracy still pushing him to give her a chance, Jimmy decides to take Tracy on as his PA. Adam tells Aaron that Vanessa is pregnant and is going to blow their secret if he doesn't make a decision. Laurel is devastated to discover Jimmy has decided not to give her the job and learns that he has spoken to Jai. Bernice and Kerry are both shocked when Harriet confesses about Laurel's drink problem. Laurel takes a delivery from Doug's wine club, who are unaware of his change of address. Having lost confidence over the job and with a noisy April and Arthur upstairs, Laurel takes out a bottle of wine for some relief. Tracy takes delight in telling Eric and Val that she's working for Jimmy now and won't be doing their dirty work anymore. Val tells Tracy that she will need to move out if she is going to be working with Jimmy. A drunken Laurel scares April by shouting at her and smashing the wine bottle as she interrupts her drinking. Adam tells Vanessa that he won't say anything about them, insisting the baby isn't his. Tracy threatens to quit when Jimmy is unable to offer her more than Minimum Wage. Laurel leaves Jimmy an abusive voicemail as she continues to drink. Ali and Dan return from the hospital with bad news. April comes downstairs to find Laurel passed out on the sofa. She tries to wake her and Laurel begins to cough violently. As a terrified April watches on, an inebriated Laurel starts choking on her own vomit. Cast Regular cast *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke (uncredited) *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *The Grange - Office *The Woolpack - Public bar and kitchen *Pear Tree Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Tug Ghyll - Front garden *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Keepers Cottage - Front garden *Café Main Street *Tall Trees Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Holey Scrap/Home James Haulage Portakabin *Sharma & Sharma - Car park Notes *The Delivery Man who drops off Doug Potts' wine is uncredited despite lines of dialogue. Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes